With the ubiquity of personal computers, users often own or use more than one machine. For example, many business and personal users own or use both a desktop machine and a laptop computer or other mobile client device. Users who own or have access to multiple machines may use different machines at different times for different purposes, yet still frequently desire to query or access commonly used files or other content on all those machines. Applications, databases and other resources typically lack the capability that supports a user to roam or share files among a common group of machines
In a managed computing network environment, common to business and other large-scale computing networks, the computing network includes a centralized network authority, such as a primary domain controller, that regulates user access by maintaining passwords and permissions. The centralized network authority can also manage access to locally stored data files to authorized users of the network.
In contrast to the managed computing networks, unmanaged computing networks, common to homes and other small-scale networks, do not typically incorporate a primary domain controller for regulating user access or centralized data file storage. Instead, many unmanaged computing networks require individual user management in terms of regulating user security authorization to use the various computing devices on the network. Further, most unmanaged networks require additional user participation and knowledge to store and recall content stored on the various computing devices on the network.
The creation of shared storage locations on one of the networked computing devices is one attempt to provide for a more centralized storage of data in both managed and unmanaged networks. The shared storage location can serve as a designated store for data, regardless of which of the networked computing devices a user is currently using. Although this approach attempts to centralize storage, the approach may become deficient in that users are required to remember the location and name of the centralized shared storage location. Further, in the event that the shared storage location is renamed, moved or otherwise modified, users may be unable to access desired content.
The maintenance of roaming user profiles that define where data is stored is another approach for a more centralized storage of data files in managed networks. Although a roaming user profile would assist in locating data files stored in various locations, the storage and update of the roaming profiles provides a greater burden on the processing and memory resources of the computer network. Accordingly, as the number of networked computing devices increases, the burden of a roaming user profile would also increase.
The redirection of local file system actions to a designated storage location on the network is a further approach for a more centralized storage of data files in both managed and unmanaged networks. For example, a request for the contents of a local storage location may be redirected automatically to retrieve the contents of a designated storage location on the network, which may be remote from the computing device. Similarly, a request to store data locally may be redirected automatically to store the selected content at the designated storage location on the network. Although this approach would allow all data requests to be directed towards a central storage location without requiring the user to know the location of the designated location, the approach prevents the storage and retrieval of content on the local machines. Further, in the event that the designated storage location is renamed, moved or otherwise modified, users would be unable to access desired content.
The user often desires to work with the most up-to-date or complete version of a given file, no matter what machine they happen to be using.